They Are Not Alone
by Zheawesomest
Summary: The knights of King Arthur's court must find who has been stealing from the towns surrounding the castle. When they come across those who are the thieves, will they be able to dish out punishment?


"Thefts?!" King Arthur asks, disbelieving. "Yes sir. It appears strings of thefts have leapt through the towns." Sir Matthias Kohler states, bowing his head a bit. "Are there any culprits that we know of?" Sir Allistor, the kings right hand, asks stepping forward. "No sir. The only witness says that they saw children carrying out the thefts." Sir Lukas Bondevik states also bowing his head slightly. "There have been children thieves before. Why have you not brought the children here to be punished?" Allistor asks glaring at the five in front of him. "Because no one has seen the children other than that one man. " Sir Berwald Oxenstierna states, head also bowed. "No one knows who the children are, or where they live." Sir Tino Väinämöinen states, head bowed like his companions. "Or if they even exist." Sir Emil Steilsson mumbles, but is still loud enough to be heard. "Emil!" Tino whispers, sending him a little glare that says 'shut up!'. Sir Allistor looks about to punish Emil for speaking out of turn, when the king 'beats him to it'. "Very well. I have a new mission for you. Find out everything you can about these children and see if you can find out where they live. If you do, there will be no worries about speaking out of turn." The King states, then shoos them from the room.

"So, you aren't dying?" Sir Ivan Braginsky asks from outside the grand hall polishing his arm with Sir Yao Wang. "No, we just have to find invisible children." Matthias says, then walks away. "Children?" Yao asks disbelieving, before he could be answered however, an angry brunet named Roderich Eldenstein marched past and stormed into the Grand Hall. "Great, the aristocrat is back. Who's up for running?" Ivan asks, grabbing the few parts of armor he brought with him to polish while they waited to see if the Five Knights, known officially as the Nordic Five Knights, or Nordic five or just the Nordics would be executed. The five men around him nod and they bolt as the shouting starts.

"Do you want help finding these children?" Ivan asks as they exit the Castle, wearing regular clothes. "It couldn't hurt. The King never said we couldn't have help. " Matthias says, shrugging his shoulders as they make their way to the town. "So what do you know already-aru?" Yao asks, the Nordics don't look at either of the two helping them. "So, nothing. You're idiots." Ivan states, shaking his head at the idiots around him. "Well apparently a young man saw three of them. They looked to be 12 at most. The one appearing to be the leader had long blond hair that reached his shoulders and blue eyes. The-" Matthias cuts Lukas off, "He was apparently wearing a dress." Lukas gives the blond a look before continuing. "The second one the boy saw was a brunet boy, and he had green eyes and looked to be very tan. The final boy was said to have snow white hair, blood red eyes and skin that looked like that of a ghost. Oh and he appeared to be left handed. " Lukas finishes explaining all the information they had retrieved. "That's more than nothing but it doesn't help us find the children." Ivan states, and they reach the end of the forest trail that led them to the town. "Well we believe that there's a pattern to their attacks, so logically this would be the next target." Berwald says as they walk through the roads to the Market Place. "What about getting information-aru?" Yao asks, looking over at the blonds. "Well there aren't that many towns, so some have been hit twice. This will be the second time this town has been hit, so maybe they have information." Tino says in a hopeful tone.

"What are you doing here?" Sir Tim Van Staalduinen asks, with Sir Kiku Honda and Sir Basch Zwing coming up behind him. "We're looking for thieves." Emil states, looking at the taller man. "Why are you doing it here?" Basch asks, rudely. (He doesn't really like them). " Because if the thieves are logical-" Basch cuts Tino off. "No thief is logical. They're weak, and can't do anything other than steal from those who can grow up." He states, glaring at the men. "Well, these thieves aren't grown up at all. They're children. So may we please go about our work and stop these thiefs?" Yao asks, being polite while several of the other men fumed. The two taller men look down at Kiku and he nods. "Uh, if you're looking for possible suspects check the slums. Orphaned children often live there. They're most likely to be your culprits." Kiku instructs, pointing a ways down. "Thanks!" Matthias says, and they wlak past the three knights. "Poor children." Tim mumbles. "Yeah, having to deal with those idiots." Basch adds, then they return to whatever they'd been doing before.

"Should we knock on doors?" Tino asks, Matthias nods. "You, Berwald and Lukas go knock on doors, we can go check the slums..." Matthias trails off as he looks around and notices several children stopping people and begging. "Apparently this entire town is the slums." Ivan mumbles, seeing children of all ages wandering around, some sitting dead-eyed against walls, or curled up in balls to keep warmth in. "What? First time in the poor district-aru?" Yao asks, looking at the shocked blond. "We haven't been here in a long time. Hasn't changed much." Emil states, as the three mentioned earlier detach from the group to go ask questions.

Matthias got caught up in the memories of his past in a town much like this only more colder. He slowly retracted himself from them and came back into the real world, when he did he felt a slight tugging at his cape. His cape. It was a gift from his mother before she had passed away. It had always been too large an dragged in the snow, but recently it had started getting farther from the ground. The blond shakes his head to wipe that thought before looking down at the small child tugging on the red cloth. Matthias kneels down so he's equal height as the small blond. "Do you have any food?" A small voice asks, and Matthias is surprised at how quiet this child is. "No, I don't. Sorry." Matthias says, wanting to help the poor child out. He gets a small smile and a nod before the young child runs off to another young blond who starts crying as soon as he sees the original blond. "I-I, Why do people abandon children?" Matthias asks no one, shaking his head. "Who knows if they were abandoned? Maybe their parents died. " Ivan states, then the clock above them chimes, and most of the children bolt into Alleyways, but the two blonds from before were still talking to a woman, the blond that had tugged on Matthias's cape kept looking around scared while the other one seemed to be quickly talking to the women who appeared to be having trouble understanding him. After the second blond finally shut up, the woman gave them a loaf of bread from her basket and they dashed into an alleyway, right as many people started flooding into the market place. But the first blond had tripped and was lost in the sea of people. "He'll be trampled!" Matthias shouts, confusing the men around him who had forgotten all about the young blond a moment ago. The blond knight rushes into the crowd and emerges a few minutes later with the young child who looked a little worse for wear. The man goes back to the group smiling like an idiot. "What happened to you?!" Tino asks coming up to them. "I thought you were knocking on doors." Matthias states, looking at the blond across from him. "We were but, the crowd swept us away. " Lukas states, fixing his hat. "Well, this little guy got caught in the same crowd and was nearly trampled!" Matthias says, and the others nod. "Is it a guy? It kinda looks feminine." Tino says taking a closer look at the child. "Mattie!" Someone shouts from a ways away. Soon the other blond from before is there. "Let go of my brother you meanie!" The little blonde says kicking Matthias's legs. "Ow! That actually hurts!" Matthias says, moving a bit away, but the child follows him. "That's the point!" The young child shouts and starts pounding on Matthias's leg. "Berwald!" Matthias whines hopping from one foot to the other hoping to get the kid to stop. The taller blond sigh, but nods and picks the struggling child up. One of the children's stomach growl and the fighting blond stops and just looks at the ground with a pained face. Matthias smiles, "Lunch time!" He shouts an runs into a restaurant nearby, the other men sigh before following.

"Wow, he has quite an appetite." Ivan says, as the second blond, who's name they learnt is Alfred, stuffed his face with whatever was put in front of him. The other blond was sitting quietly in his seat just looking at the food that was placed in front of him. He had yet to speak a word to any of them, even Alfred. "Mattie! You should eat!" Alfred says, stopping the wave of food to talk to the younger one. "Uh, if it isn't that bad of a subject, why are you two begging on the streets?" Alfred stops eating once again, but doesn't say anything, just hides behind his food. "Our father abandoned us in the forest because he thought we were devil children for we killed our mother in child birth." A quiet voice says, the child it came from still looking at the food in front of him. "So you two are siblings?" Lukas asks as they still don't know whether the quiet one is male or female, he gets a nod. "So what's your name?" Tino asks the quieter one. The small blond quickly looked down, not wanting to talk anymore. "Mattie? Are you okay?" Alfred asks, sounding very concerned, knowing the look that he sees in his brothers eyes. "Mattie?" He asks again and his brother brings his knees to his face and curls into a ball. "Is he okay?" Matthias asks, rounding the table to kneel beside the chair the young boy's in. "I don't know. It's not uncommon, but it's strange."Alfred says, then starts eating again but this time it's more pace, not eating-as-much-as-i-can-fit-in-my-mouth, more like eating-one-thing-at-a-time. "Are you okay? Hey, hey." Matthias says shaking the boys shoulder a bit to get a response. The blond's head moves a bit and he can see the brilliant violet eyes underneath the golden mop belonging to the boy. "Cheer up." Matthias says and pulls a bundle of daisies from his sleeve, and puts one behind ear of the boy with a smile. "I'm Matthew." The blond says with a small smile. This shocks Matthias for two reasons; 1, the boy had spoken 2, the boy's name was so close to his own his thought he heard him say Matthias instead of Matthew. "I'm Matthias." Is the blonds reply with a giant goofy smile. "Do you think the rush is over?" Alfred asks, trying to see out the windows in the restaurant, but to no avail. But before anyone replies a familiar figure comes through the doorway.

* * *

Okay in case this is as confusing for you as it is for me right now, here are the human names and their country. These are just Arthur's court. The Theifs will be next chapter, maybe. If i make a next chapter. Below is the order i had written it down in on a piece of paper before writing this;

King Arthur Kirkland - England/Britain/U.K.  
Sir Allistor - Scotland  
Sir Kiku Honda - Japan  
Roderich Eldenstein - Austria  
Sir Ivan Braginsky - Russia  
Ludwig Beilschmidt - Germany  
Matthias Kohler - Denmark *  
Lukas Bondevik - Norway  
Emil Steilsson - Iceland  
Tino Väinämöinen - Finland  
Berwald Oxenstierna - Sweden  
Yao Wang - China  
Tim Van Staalduinen - Netherlands **  
Basch Zwing - Switzerland

* * *

* There is no official name for Denmark, but i remember seeing this as a name for him somewhere so yeah  
**There's no official name for the Netherlands either sp i just picked one from HH's list. There weren't any last names so i just gave him my last name cuz im dutch. FYI Van Staalduinen means Of Steel Dunes  
(BTW I'm going to refer to Hidekazu Himaruya as HH cuz i don't want to write his name all the time cuz im lazy)


End file.
